wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Russo
Alexandra Margarita "Alex" Russo, or mija (mi hija- my daughter in spanish) as Theresa calls her is a wizard, who is also the main protagonist of Wizards of Waverly Place. She is the middle child and only daughter of the Russos: older brother is Justin, younger brother is Max, and the only daughter of Theresa and Jerry. She is portrayed by Selena Gomez. She is the only character other than Justin who has appeared in every single episode. Confident in her magic, and undisciplined in using her powers, she is constantly competing with her brothers to keep her powers. Often times, her magic is used in such a way that she requires assistance from her brothers, a favor she, at times, needs to reciprocate much to her disdain. Her best friend is mortal Harper Finkle. She was born in the back seat of cab #804. In the show's finale, although Justin wins the Family Wizard Competition he lets Alex be the Russo Family Wizard as she turned back to get his foot unstuck just as they were close to the finish line, but he also recieves full power when he is selected headmaster of WizTech to replace Professor Crumbs. Max is the only one out of the three Russos who becomes mortal. She is dating guys like Riley March 2007-March 2007, Dean May 2008-January 2009, George (Crush), Febuary 4th 2010-Febuary 11th 2010, and Mason April 8th 2010-present. Alex has won the Family Wizard competition twice. Though the first one was not counted because Max was not able to join, decided within the last minute, and dissapeared in the end in the Wizards Of Waverly Place the Movie, and that the movie had no connection what so ever at the series. Early Life Alex was born in 1992 in New York City in Cab #804. Alex is of Mexican on her mother's side and Italian on her father's side. She spreads her roots by celebrating a Quinceñara for her fifteenth birthday. In the series, she is very clueless and cute when it comes to magic and performing spells, and Justin is always there to help her out. In "Get Along, Little Zombie", she can speak "zomb-ish" and explains that every wizard learns it when they are little. As the show goes on, she becomes more mature and more wizardly trained. She even proved to do remarkable things with the world, mostly in Season 4. She saved the wizard world from Angles of the Darkness in "Wizards vs. Angels", where she wins a Wizard of the Year Award of 2011. She defeats Gorog in "Wizards vs. Everything" with the help of her brothers. She even saves the world from an asteroid in "Wizards vs. Asteroid". Despite her achievements, there have been several slips, like exposing the wizard world in "Alex Tells the World" during a test and gets bumped down from Level 3 to Level 1 in the wizard competition, along with Justin. In Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, Alex and Justin are prematurely forced to do the full wizard competition and Alex wins, but in order to save her brothers and her family, she uses the Stone of Dreams and she gives up her powers, so it can go back to the way things are. Things do go back to the way they were before she did the spell. And everything goes back to normal, though, Alex has a stronger relationship with her mother, and brothers. Justin says that next time the Wizard's Competition comes around, he won't be easy on her. History Alex is part Mexican and part Italian, much like Selena Gomez is in real life. She was born in a taxi cab due to her father's extremely cheap habits. She was born in Cab # 804. She is usually seen with her wand in her sock or her shoe. Alex also loves shopping and fashion and is often seen wearing peace signs along with her outfits. It is known that her hobby is poking things with a stick (as shown in the episode "Racing" when she pokes Justin with the Transport Stick when he's on the ground), though she hasn't been able to make money out of it yet, as she tells Dwayne Johnson in the season two episode "Art Teacher". In the season one episode "Potion Commotion", she drank both halves of a love potion and became obsessed with herself (so much so that when she made a reference to herself, her head expanded). Even after the potion wore off, she expressed love towards herself by sending herself multiple amounts of flowers. Other episodes of the series sometimes show Alex to be conceited in a similar manner, though it's really only harmless fun that is actually really hilarious, and she enjoys her loved ones' typical reactions to them, though mostly just really likes boosting up her already great self-esteem by showering herself with such things that brought about those moments. She appears to hardly ever think of anyone other than herself and can be seen occasionally as a spoiled brat, though it is quite the opposite, caring deeply for her family members and other close loved ones, willing to sacrifice many a great things to make them happy and secure physically and mentally. When asked by her father why she could not be more like Justin, Alex sarcastically replied in good humor, "'Cause I don't wanna grow old alone." Such statements made by her towards Justin are frequent, because she secretly wants to be like him but doesn't know what to do about it. Alex is hardly ever shy when it comes to boys; she once went as far as to kiss a random boy named Matt to get back at Justin (David Henrie), after he discovers that Alex had never had her first kiss in the season one episode "First Kiss". What's funny was how excited he was when Matt realized what was happening, running after Alex in a manner that suggested he wanted to ask her out, proving that though Alex had never kissed anyone before that episode, she was good enough at it to be asked out by a guy immediately right after kissing him. Alex claims everyone takes her advice as she knows a lot about fashion, relationships, girls, and guys, but above all she can be very sneaky and tricky. So much, that she's even willing to admit that she's usually up to no good, and feels disturbed when others say the opposite. Her best friend since childhood is Harper (Jennifer Stone), who often tries to keep her out of trouble. Her temporary best friend at Wizard School is Hugh Normous (Josh Sussman), as she said in one episode, that he was "the worst best friend ever". Though she continues to torment her older brother Justin, the two see m to have a close bond that neither seem to have with any other character on the show. Her enemy since kindergarten is Gigi Hollingsworth (Skyler Samuels), ever since Gigi spilled juice on Alex's blanket and told everybody that Alex had an "accident" during nap time in their kindergarten years. Alex often uses magic to solve her problems, which frequently ends up giving her even more problems than she began with. Her tendency to use magic without permission is often caused by her lack of work-ethic and respect for the rules she deems unnecessary. Alex hardly ever considers the consequences of magic and is often unprepared when the situation goes haywire, which requires the help of her more sensible brother Justin when she finds she can't fix them by herself, often grudgingly accepting his offer to work together. What's very interesting in this particular everyday situation of Justin and Alex's, is that when Alex doesn't ask for Justin's help, he proceeds to work against her using sly ways very similar to Alex's, further emphasizing the fact that they s hare several qualities despite some being hidden by the other, until Alex finally lets him help with much reluctance, not liking how roles are switched so easily in those times as she's usually the one with the upper hand, hating how Justin gloats a lot in those times. It makes some of us think of how Justin usually complains about being blackmailed into helping her when she DOES ask for his help, yet does such things when she doesn't, telling us of how much he actually enjoys playing a part in fixing Alex's mess-ups, further showing his need to follow what he has deemed the job description of an older brother. In "Wizards vs Vampires" it was revealed that she has a criminal record with the Wizard Police, though none apparently have forced her to do any community service to work it off or anything too major. She is very skilled at "Make-'em-Ups", when a wizard can make up their own emergency spell. Riley (Brian Kubach) had been Alex's crush for most of the first season, and to impress him, she calls herself his good luck charm and manipulates Justin without him figuring out to magically win his -and Riley's, she's was always quick to emphasize- baseball game, though when Justin stops once their father makes him realize what Alex has been doing, Alex has to use magic herself by the bleachers in order to be Riley's date, cleverly managing to win the game for Riley even with Jerry and Justin's attempts to foil her magic, further showing how skilled she can be at magic by the way she countered Justin's magic so easily and discreetly at the baseball game where humans who didn't know about magic were, despite Justin's and Jerry's knowledge of magic, whe n it clashes with her understanding of it -however small her amount of understanding of it may be at the start. She had also got Riley jealous by enchanting a mannequin to come alive and date her—after he breaks up with her—in the episode "Alex's Spring Fling". She is a Daddy's Girl and according to her father, Jerry (David DeLuise), she uses her puppy dog eyes to get out of trouble. She can't tell when her dad's being overprotective, she just thinks he's being crazy and doesn't make the situation better by saying she's growing up. In "You Can't Always Get What You Carpet", however, she tells her dad she will always be his little girl. She isn't fazed very much-if not at all-when he's overprotective and still does whatever it is he doesn't want her to do. For example in "Alex's Brother Maximan", Jerry hears Alex tell her mom that her boyfriend, Dean (Daniel Samonas), wants to kiss her, and he says "Kissing? Who are you kissing?" Later in the episode, she does kiss Dean, but when her dad questions it, she tries to change the subject. Alex is often depicted as a slacker, somewhat more so with regular high school than in wizardry and witchcraft school. If Alex does not want to do anything that is school-related, she will make an excuse or scheme about why she does not want to do it, and how unnecessary she finds it or will just simply not do it. She will often rebel against mandatory assignments with glee and has been known to avoid any ambition in attending her classes or being on time, freely admitting that she always arrives in school during third period and never cares. Alex never likes doing work she finds unnecessary. She has even resorted to trying extreme measures in order to get out of a school project despite the cost being much greater, once going as far as attempting to injure herself on purpose by jumping off the stage after she is named as Harper's replacement as Tinker Bell in the school production of Peter Pan (this after she already auditioned to be Harper's understudy, thinking that she would not have to do anything in the play), when Harper accidentally falls off the stage during rehearsal. Art is her favorite school subject and is pretty much the only class she takes seriously, and excels greatly at, being the best in her class and even being the co-art teacher. This proves that had she been as serious in Art classes as her other ones, she would have been a very remarkable student possibly better than Justin had it been so considering she was talented enough to be co-teacher while Justin has, in current knowledge never been, which is a shame since she doesn't care about the other classes. Alex is also often quick on her feet when making some type of excuse, such as when she almost ex posed Justin as a wizard in the season one episode "The Supernatural", claiming that Justin was taking a spelling test after almost stating that he had cast a spell in order to make himself an ace baseball pitcher. At times, Alex also works together with her younger brother Max to play tricks on Justin, and they can be seen laughing together at his expense. Despite her less than kind behavior, Alex hates "fake" people. In the season two episode, "Alex Does Good," she is disgusted with the do-gooder club she is forced to join, since they are only doing good deeds to earn awards. Later, she even refuses a ribbon to protest their behavior (though she quickly changes her mind and accepts it, when she finds out that if she doesn't participate in the "Happy Helpers Club" in every way, she'll get suspended). Alex is also very much like her Aunt Megan, as both love art and hate hard work. In fact, Max said that Megan is just like Alex's twin only older in "Retest", though the key difference between the two is that Alex is capable of apologizing for her actions, something that Megan never learned to do. Despite her poor work ethics, Alex has been shown to be highly intelligent; for example, in "Don't Rain on Justin's Parade - Earth", she shows great detective skills by quickly deducing those responsible for several accounts of school property damage by simple observation when Mr. Laritate is stumped by everything. During the Wizards of Waverly Place movie, Alex is the one who gains her full powers which proves her skill in it -or how spontaneous her luck in it can be if she tries, as the battle wasn't clear enough to show if she truly won by luck or skill, so it can be currently left at her and Justin being on par with each other in magic, as they each lack what the other doesn't and therefore have varying moments of victory against each other in magic. Al though at the ending, she "rewinds" time which causes the competition, to decide who gets full powers, to have never happened. (The competition was taken early as a desperate attempt to save the Russo's family from never existing.) Therefore, all three still possess their powers. In the movie she says that Justin was everything that she ever wanted to be and she was jealous of how smart he was and how kind he is, while Justin responds in kind saying how he is jealous of how everything comes easy to her, especially magic, which is why he strives so hard to be perfect. After her parents complain how she never has never been in any school clubs, she lied and said she was in reading club and tried to steal the award from Justin's room and scratch out his name and put hers. Justin, however, is fed up with her always getting passed his defenses to keep her out of his room and stealing his stuff, so he created Frankie (FrankenGirl) to guard his room, but Alex still managed to shut down Frankie when she figures out that Frankie's brain worked like a computer, and when Justin made Frankie immune to shutting down like a computer and cast a spell to make her think of Alex as her best friend, -much to Alex's disdain- and Alex was then forced to put up with her before noticing that Frankie fit a lot of her best friend requirements, and became fast friends with Frankie. Justin then put a spell on Frankie to like cheerleading and she wanted Alex to be on the squad with her. It's rather interesting though that Justin was never reprimanded for his use of magic, showing how biased her parents know became in judging them. It is unknown what happened to Frankie in the end. In "Monster Hunt", Alex gets jealous of Justin when he moves forward in wizard training so she creates a spell song where she can remember the spells she learn, hopefully to catch up with him, successfully learning a great deal more of spells. It is revealed in Doll House that Alex didn't know about magic when she was 5, causing fans to wonder when she found out. A softer, childish Alex is also revealed in the episode, when she eagerly tries to get into a small fight with Justin and jumps happily when he snaps at her, going to the point where she actually hugs him, despite of the fact that she states in many episodes how much she hates hugs. This implies that she loves bickering with him and that all the fights and the pranks she pulls on him are a way of getting his attention. Alex and Justin act as foils, as the two are near-polar opposites in terms of personality; Justin is responsible, kind, unselfish, sensible, and hard working, fair in judgement, though not very witty with his words nor outgoing, mostly like that just because he secretly competes to be the best at magic since he loves it but is easily insecure at witnessing Alex and her great magical feats accomplished so effortlessly by her. While Alex is lazy, carefree, witty, funny, sarcastic, stubborn, and biased when it comes to herself or her loved ones against other people, magical or not, not very good at expressing herself in terms of emotions and frustration-causing desires on her part like wanting to be like Justin, cunning, mischievous, and a complete natural at magic despite not being as serious as Justin when discussed or performed, his performance full of constant measuring and intense concentration, while hers laid-back and careless. Their similarities though, are surprisingly many, despite how rarely they show themselves, as they are very strong during the moments they do peek out. This way, their similarities help harden their oddly close bond despite their contrasting personality colors. Appearance and Personality Alex is very attractive, with wonderful features like curly black hair and nice eyes. She is very stylish, as well. Many boys are attracted to her because of her looks, as well as her personality. Alex is very street-smart, using her intelligence to get whatever she wants. She's very manipulative, using everyone's weaknesses to her advantage (like exploiting her father's love for food so he allow her to go to SS Tipton marine school). Actually, one of her flaws is her own reliance on magic and her laziness, which often results in magical troubles, as well her lack of disregard for rules. She has a tendency to be very lazy, when given the option of the easy way and the proper way she will pick the easy way every time without hesitation, getting her into trouble often, because the easy way always has consequences she doesn't bother to think about until they're upon her. She also hates reading, even menus and just points at the pictures of what she wants, this is so widely known about her that the entire school stopped and stared in shock when she as much as picked up a book. The only subject she takes seriously and actually likes is art, which she shows deep admiration for in "Art Teacher" and "Paint By Committee". Her special symbol is Peace Signs. Alex is typically portrayed as a mischievous troublemaker. She is usually unintentionally mean and exercises mocking judgement towards others she isn't very familiar with, an example of a situation being the time Harper asked her why she shouted at the guitarist who once played his guitar in front of a restaurant, to which she responded scathingly with, "Singing about losing his girl? Oh wah, wah, he was playing guitar in front of a restaurant, no wonder she's gone!" Her parents describe her as someone who only cares about herself, and Justin describes her as a "snarky, apathetic slacker," and she caused lots of troubles during the first and second season and had her brother fix it most of the time, but in the third season she rarely causes any magical problems anymore, often being one of the ones who fix the problems in the end, though still keeps her reputation. Despite her frequent unkindness and pranks, Alex is far from heartless. She deeply cares for Harper, going so far as to reveal her secret to her in "Harper Knows" out of guilt for lying, and loves Justin dearly despite their constant antagonism. Alex can also feel remorse and guilt for her actions and has apologized and taken responsibility for them, and often goes out of her way to set things right whenever her disregard for the consequences directly affect her friends and/or family. Though these instances are rare, Alex does occasionally use magic unselfishly or with good intentions, such as in "Taxi Dance", where she repairs Cab 804 to allow herself and her family to continue to cherish the memories of her birth. She despises Justin's "nerdiness", though she's jealous on how smart, good, and generous Justin is. However she always goes to Justin first to solve her magical mistakes. She also often make pranks at Justin and even Max. She uses Max's lack of common sense as an advantage to trick him. As the series evolved, however, Alex has shown a softer side, and proved to not only be capable of being a "nerd", but also a good person and has a good heart, and feels guilty for her wrong decisions, choosing to do good when the whole world was covered in darkness, and refusing to leave Earth when it's doomed to destruction from a meteorite crashing down on Earth. However she remains as lazy as ever. Education Alex attended Tribeca Prep from ninth to twelfth grade and graduated in June 2011, although she almost repeated her senior year until she tricked Mr. Laritate into giving her straight A's and near perfect attendance. It is unknown what schools she previously went to, but she apparently went to school in the same area, because she has been enemies with Gigi Hollingsworth since kindergarten when she "spilled juice all over her cot and told everyone she had an accident." She hasn't been seen since "Graphic Novel" so they probably never spoke after that. Max is seen in Tribeca Prep before he started high school, so it is possible that the elementary, middle, and high school are all connected. Mr. Laritate is the principal, and he admits that he doesn't really have a college degree. It is shown that Harper was pretty much Alex's only friend at school. Most of Alex's relationships are from Tribeca Prep, including Mason, Dean, and Riley. She apparently isn't attending college, although in "Wizards vs. Asteroid, she said she was going to a better school than Harper. Justin never mentioned college either, and Max is currently a sophomore at Tribeca Prep. Harper most likely never went as well. It was probably better off anyways, since Alex and Justin are full wizards, also Justin being headmaster at WizTech. Powers & Abilities Basic Powers *Physical Combat: Alex showed formidable fighting ability when she fought her evil counterpart on the Billboard. She was skilled in hand to hand combat and was able to defeat her evil self. Alex's evil side was able to perform flips. Also Alex showed to be every flexible and able to swing on the bars of the billboard. *'Spellcasting:' Alex is a mistress in the art of casting spells to cause all kinds of magic effects, such as: *' Molecular Manipulation:' Using spells Alex can channel this power to manipulate time, natural characteristics of living beings, giving them supernatural powers or transform objects and people into other things. *'Molecular Duplication/Cloning:' Alex can create copies of herself with a spell and have mastered it to the point that the "what happens to the clone happens to the original" problems doesn't occur. *'Molecular Combustion:' By channeling the Power of Three with her brothers Alex can vaporize a powerful being such as Gorog. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Alex can stop time as long she holds on just one leg, using the spell Gialsjay Timesday *'Enchantment:' Alex can place enchantments to gain temporary powers or activate powers, such as: *'Telekinesis:' Alex forced Rosie to copy all her actions, using the copycat spell 'This that copycat' *'Power Control:' Alex mistakenly gave Harper a superhero costume all superheroes basic powers. *'Wish Granting:' Alex could grant Harper a magic wish to furfill all her selfishness. Other Powers *'Power of Three:' The powers of the Russo siblings together allow them to enhance the above listed powers. *'Spell Improvision:' Alex knows how to create or use spells in the exact moments she needs. *'Use of Magical Objects:' Alex can use magical objects to counter-effects places where normally her powers would be weakned, such as the Guardian Angels Wings to fly to the Dark Angels HQ or the Bermuda Shorts to neutralize the magnetic forces of Bermuda Triangle. *'Elemental Affinity:' Alex has a natural affinity for the magic of the four classic elements as she could use element-based spells in the premature Wizard Competition. *'Creation of Alternative Realities:' If in possession of powerful artifacts such as the family wand, Alex can create alternative timelines. *'Family Wizard Capabilities:' Being the Russo Family Wizard, Alex's magical capabilities have been greatly enhanced. Weaknesses *'Plastic: '''Like other wizards, Alex spells are useless against plastic. *'No wand: When Alex has no wand, her powers are a lot weaker. She can still perform magic, but just not as strong. For example, when trying to persuade her mother into making her go to a party with wandless magic, her mother quickly resists. She then groans, saying it didn't have "enough juice." Appearence As the series progresses and Alex grows up, her maturity are reflected in her appearence. *'Hair: '''In early episodes of season one, Alex sported a straight, long hair. Midway through season one, however, she opted for wavy hair. This style was adopted in season two until season three, when she cut her hair. In season four, her hair was long again and in most episodes, she sported wavy hair. and In the Wizards Return Alex vs. Alex she had Long, Thick,Wavy brown Hair. *'Wardrobe: In seasons one and two, Alex wore shirts, pants and shirts with diferent colors, oftenly looking in a tomboy-ish style, and oftenly wearing flats, and rubber shoes, (through the term of season 1 and 2 that she hated wearing high heels.) In season three, she updated her look, oftenly wearing sleeveless shirts, sinny jeans, and knee length boots with heels. Looking more premature. In the final season, she often wore baggy or skinny jeans with the same brown (or black) cowboy like boots with heels. Her top always consists a jacket, or long sleeved clothes, the ends of the sleeves are always baggy, and the rest hugs her figure, or at certain occasions, she wears a sleveless dress. Relationships Family *'Alex and Justin relationship' *'Alex, Justin and Max: Trio of Russo' Alex is the only daughter of Jerry and Theresa, and also the sister of Justin and Max. Like most of her family (except her mother and father, due to him giving up his powers to marry their mother), she's a wizard. She works at their sandwich shop, Waverly Sub Station. Alex has inherited her Mexican heritage looks from her mother's side, and her magical powers from her Italian/American father. As 'Daddy's little girl', she is used to getting her own way, to the point where she won't accept no as an answer when she wants something, she almost never does what she's told by her parents and openly admits to Justin that she will ignore the rules to do whatever she wants. When it comes to family, Alex won't think twice about taking advantage of them, even taking whatever she wants from them. She constantly takes things from Justin she has no intention of ever giving back, she has a large box of Justin's valuable collectables she intends to sell when she is older, and won't hesitate to steal her dad's or even Justin's money, such as when their chained up or traded bodies with her dad. She also likes to trick Max into doing her work for her often. Even though Alex does manipulate her family often, she does a warm heart and helps her siblings out often, like helping Max defeat a robber or sticking up for her family when the wizard council threatened to take their powers away. In Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, she tells Justin she loves him and is jealous of how "smart" and "kind" he is. Whether it's pranking each other or getting in a fight with her dad, at the most tragic times they are forced to say what they really feel and how they love each other. Romance 'Riley' (Brian Kubach, Season 1) '''Alex had a crush on Riley in the episode "I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain" where Alex had to pass Spanish to go on a "not-so-date" with Riley and 13 other people. They talked about his car, and Riley suggested to Alex that he would get a keychain with her name on it. He also appeared in "Alex's Spring Fling", where, apparently, they are dating. He also appears in an episode where Alex convinces Riley that she's his good luck charm for the baseball game, as the team would only win when she was there. Dean Moriarty (Daniel Samonas, Season 2 & Season 4) is Alex's boyfri end in the second season. He makes temporary tattoos in the boys bathroom and is interested in cars. In the episode "Racing''",'' he charmed Alex's parents with his car skills. Harper and Justin aren't too fond of him and Jerry seems the same way later on. He can never remember Harper's name. In episode "Alex's Brother, Maximan" it was shown he likes roller skating and playing with the claw game and winning stuffed animals. The only thing Alex doesn't like about him is that he is horrible at showing his feelings as shown in "Saving WizTech, Part 1", but it changed in "Saving WizTech, Part 2". He moved away sometime after that, so Alex visited him in his dreams in "Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date". She then saw how they were growing apart, and they subsequently broke up. He returned in Season 4's "Journey to the Center of Mason", because he wanted to get back together. She refused because she liked Mason, and Mason eats him whole in a fit of jealousy. Dean survives unharmed after being coughed back up and has his memory of the event wiped. Ronald Longcape Jr. (Maurice Godin, Season 2) From "Saving WizTech, Part 1" and "Saving WizTech, Part 2". He is a WizTech student that likes Alex. They hang out for a while and Justin discovers that his father, Ronald Longcape Sr. is evil and he is the one who is infesting WizTech with plastic balls. Alex doesn't believe that he is evil, and she starts to like him but she is stuck because she is dating Dean. Ronald magically turns himself into Dean and hides the real Dean in jello and breaks up with Alex in his body. Ronald asks Alex to come back to WizTech with him, and she says yes. While they are there, they begin dating and he takes her up to the Tower of Evil, which turns anyone who is with him evil while playing tetherball. Alex then turns evil, but she is in love with Dean, so it doesn't count. She later discoveres him inside the jello and goes back to him. Mason Greyback '''(Gregg Sulkin, Season 3-4)— He is a transfer student from England, perfect to Alex in every way apart from his artistic vision. First appearing in "Alex Charms a Boy", Alex puts a spell on him to make him obsessed with painting her, though at the end the spell was lifted. In "Wizards vs. Werewolves", it is revealed that Mason is a werewolf, and he tells her that the necklace he gave her only glows when the wearer is in love with the person who put it on them. Mason helps Justin track down Juliet and rescue her from the mummy. In the process, Alex and Justin find out that Mason and Juliet had once dated 300 years ago. He then impulsively shouts out that he loves her, leaving Alex completely heartbroken. She throws the necklace and flashes out. Mason convinces Alex to come back to Transylvania with him to find the necklace and prove that he really does love her. She is finally convinced and they go back. Justin, Juliet and Max come looking for her, and Mason and Justin get into a fight. Juliet steps in to fight for Justin. As resulting of scratching and biting each other, Mason turns to a wolf and Juliet an old hag. Just in time, Alex finds the necklace, puts it on Mason, and it glows, proving that he loves her, but it's too late. Mason returns in "Wizards Unleashed", when the Russo siblings save him from country wizards, and manage to turn him human, but only after he has been stuck in a half-werewolf/half-human state. Mason and Alex also break up in the episode "Alex Gives Up" after Chancellor Tootietooie reveals that it is forbidden for a magical creature to date a non-magical human. Since Alex had quit the wizard competition, they would not be allowed to be together. ]] Instead, they become friends. Mason remained a recurring character in many adventures with Alex. However, in "Wizard of the Year", Alex breaks up with him, because he didn't believe her she denies a gossip show rumor that Chase (first appearance in "Beast Tamer") and Alex were a couple. Mason stormed out the Wizard door in the lair. Alex waited for Mason to meet her for the Banquet, but he didn't come. When Mason lately came to the Banquet in honor of Alex winning Wizard of the Year, Mason sees Alex laughing with Chase. Mason turns into a Werewolf and asks Alex who she wants to be with. She chooses no-one and breaks up with him. In part 3 of "Wizards of Apartment 13B" they get back together. Alex and Mason never break up again except in "The Wizards Return Alex vs. Alex" when Mason thinks Alex is cheating on him with Dominic, but then later finds out she wasen't and they stay together, They were almost broken up but they were not which means that Mason is Alex's true love and they will get marride in the future and live hapilly ever after.......well sorda. 'George' (Austin Butler, Season 3)—He appears in the episode "Positive Alex", as the school band leader. He is asked out by Alex, but he refuses because of her negativity. However, he becomes attracted to her when she starts acting positive to prove him wrong. In the end, she became too positive because of the magical marker she used, and he was turned off. 'Chase Riprock' (Nick Roux, Season 4) - He is a famous beast tamer in "Beast Tamer" who Alex briefly has a crush on. He gives her a tour of the Best Bowl stadium and Chase tr ies to kiss her, but Alex stops him and tells him that she has a boyfriend. But when Mason ignores her, she decides to go to to the Beast Bowl anyway, even though Chase will be there. The beast captures her and Chase attempts to stop it, but Mason comes in and saves her. They make up and Chase is devastated that Alex is taken, but he gets over it. In "Wizard of the Year" he comes to congatulate Alex for winning, and reporters make up a story that they are dating. Mason thinks this is true and breaks up with her. At the ceremony, Mason stands Alex up but Chase is there. When Mason comes to apologize, he gets jealous and attacks Chase and they cause chaos. Alex breaks up with Mason, but doesn't go to Chase. 'Dominic' Dominic is an evil wizard,Which in the begining had a crush on Alex, while Alex was still with Mason she developed a slight crush on Dominic but then does not like him any more after she finds out he is evil and trying to steal her family. Trivia * Before the movie, Justin was the favorite to win the Wizard's Competition, but Alex won the Premature Wizards Contest. * Alex is shown to not be a good singer, but in Make It Happen she was shown to be quite good( much like Selena Gomez who plays Alex) * She is the only characters of the principal cast to appear in every episode. * Alex also appears within the ''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (video game). * Alex and her aunt, Megan, are very similar to each other (except for the fact that Alex will always love her brothers). This is similar how Justin and Max are like Jerry and Kelbo respectively. * Alex loves biscuits and "loose" corn (corn cut off the cob) as shown in Dad's Bugging Out. * As shown in Justin's Back In, Alex shares her father's love of pudding. * She and Justin are the only two of the Russo Trio to keep their powers, with Alex becoming the family wizard and Justin becoming a full wizard due to becoming the new Headmaster of Wiz Tech. * Although in Season 1, Alex claims she was "made" in 1992, we can assume it was retconned to 1993. Although, it could be referring to the fact that The * resa first became pregnant with her in 1992. *She usually manipulates people so she doesn't have to do any work. *Her best friend is Harper Finkle *Justin said that Harper was her only friend *Although she uses magic irresponsibly, her dad Jerry Russo still loves and forgives her. *It is possible that she married Mason a few years after the finale. *In the original script "The Amazing Harrigons" Alex's name was Julia, Justin's name was Jordon and her fraternal twin brother, and she was gifted at math. *When Harper writes Charmed and Dangerous she used the name Julia, which was Alex's name in the original script. *Alex doesn't read *Alex is the only one of the Russo kids to not have broken her wand. *According to Dominic, Alex is the most powerful wizard. Quotes *''"Being nice is hard work."'' *''"I'm a wizard...nothing about my life has ever been normal."'' *''"I'm going to duplicate myself, and if I look ugly I don't want to look twice as ugly."'' *''"Part of being me is ignoring the rules and doing whatever I want."'' *''"We're going to be together forever!"'' *''"I enjoy being a wizard."'' *''"I promise."'' *"Harper." *''"What! My wand!"'' *''"See you the next time I mess up!"'' Related pages * Alex Russo's Style Gallery see: Alex Russo/Gallery Earth magic1.jpg Alex trapped in the waterfall.png Alex wizards of waverly place 1024x768.jpg